


We've Come A Long Way

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey walk back home and Mickey surprises Ian by holding his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Come A Long Way

Ian had been bored all day, the Milkovich house had felt too empty, the Gallagher house too full, so he found himself here, making his way down to The Alibi, figuring Mickey was probably about done for the day.

 

It wasn’t a far walk, only a few blocks, but it gave him time to think. He thought about the past year, how far he and Mickey had come. It hadn’t been easy, but somehow they made it out alive. They got through the meds, and the therapy, and the hospitals. But it wasn’t just that, they had grown stronger as a couple.

 

Mickey lets Ian kiss him a lot more frequently now, he lets him grip his knee at dinner, or hold his hand under the table. He doesn’t push Ian off when he collapses onto him after sex, or when he cuddles Mickey to his chest at night. He let’s Ian love him, and he loves Ian back just as much.

 

Ian kicks at some rocks lying on the ground as he rounds the corner, finally spotting The Alibi. He can’t help but smile a little, knowing Mickey is right inside. Ian made his way across the street and opened the door to find the place nearly deserted. In fact, it _was_ deserted, with the exception of Mickey and Kevin, who were chatting at the counter not even noticing Ian had walked in.

 

Kevin looked up, locking eyes with Ian, he smiled and waved him over.

 

“Hey, man. How’s it going?” Ian smiled back at him and shrugged.

 

“It’s going pretty good.” His eyes now falling to the real reason he was here, he cleared his throat but Mickey seemed too preoccupied with the papers in front of him to notice.

 

Kevin nudged him with his elbow. “Mickey, your man’s here.”

 

Before Kevin could even finish saying “here”, Mickey had whipped around on his stool and was staring at Ian, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Ian could only describe Mickey’s smile as adorable, but he knew if he ever told Mickey that, he might kill him. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, Mick.” Ian smiled at him shyly. Mickey motioned to the stool next to him, but Ian shook his head.

 

“Nah, I just came to pick you up, if you’re ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, man, there hasn't been anyone in here for at least an hour.”

 

Kevin cleared his throat. “Yeah, you know i’m thinking I might just go ahead and close. There’s no point in staying open and making my bills go up if no one's here.” He looked at Mickey. “You mind if I walk back with you?”

 

Mickey shrugged. “Yeah, sure, just hurry the fuck up.”

 

Ian would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be walking back with just Mickey, but really, it wasn't so bad. He still got to walk home with him- something he could only dream about two years ago.

.

Once the lights were switched off, and the chairs were stacked on their tables, the trio made their way out of the building with Kevin trailing behind to lock the door. The three of them were walking shoulder to shoulder, when Kevin broke the silence.

 

“So, Mickey, I was thinking maybe we could…” And with that, Ian tuned out, knowing they were probably just going to be discussing work related things the rest of the way back. It’s when they’re about halfway home that Ian feels a light brushing of fingers on his wrist before those fingers force their way in between his own.

 

Ian looked over at Mickey to find that he still had his eyes transfixed on Kevin as they continued to talk. Ian couldn't bring himself to care though, Mickey was holding his hand, in public and in front of their friend. Ian looked down at their interlaced fingers and smiled. They've come a long way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~~Prompt from [worldofgallavich](http://worldofgallavich.tumblr.com/post/101636698430/ian-and-mickey-walking-along-with-some)
> 
> ~[My Tumblr](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
